Transfer from time
by Timemaster26
Summary: Redone because spoilers. How can things change for better or for worse sorry if seems merry sew. rated T for reasons
1. Chapter 1: prologue

Chapter 1: prologue

 **Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or doctor who but I do own my OC do not steal them or else I will find you and kill you**

"Another day another universe I must explore" says the Timemaster while traveling through reality and time even though they get quiet annoyed with it. You might be wondering what is going on so I will explain as the narrator the Timemaster is a reality crossing and time traveling alien thing he is powerful but not all powerful like for example he can't fly. He was born before time but when time was born he was banished to who knows where but the Timemaster absorbed some of the energy so he could travel through time. The Timemaster's powers include teleporting, traveling through time space and reality, seeing through time, absorbing and manipulating energy, also causing fear for anyone who looks into his eyes. Well now he is traveling to the Harry Potter universe to see what he can do to save so many lives.

Meanwhile at the Weasley's

As Mr Weasley appeared out of fin air and started yelling at Fred and George there was a sudden crashing sound from the backyard "saved by the bell hey Fred" says George running outside. "you know it George but I think we better check it out who knows what that could be" Fred replied as the Weasley's and Harry went outside to see the gnomes running out of their yard and a large crater in the middle of the yard with a humanoid figure coming out of it "not the smoothest landing I've had" the Timemaster says getting up from the pit "a little help here would be nice here please" as Mr Weasley and Misses Weasley helps the strange man get out they started asking questions well mainly the Fred and George. "Hey how did you do that? Was it apparition from the air or did you fall off your broomstick" the twins said at the same time. "Yeah broomstick that's it" Timemaster says nervously. "Well come inside and you can tell us your name" Misses Weasley says hushing everyone inside. "Thank you my name is umm John. John Saxon" Timemaster says in a nervous voice. "Well I'm Molly Weasley and this is my husband Arthur Weasley. You should go upstairs and rest that was some nasty fall. Ronald show John here to your room to rest" Molly says pointing to Ron. As Ron shows John to his room "well you can take that bed" Ron says pointing to a random bed.


	2. the letter

Chapter 2: the Letter

 **Disclaimer: I own not Harry Potter or Doctor who if I did I would not be making this. But I do own my OCs**

John was tossing and turning in his sleep for the past couple of days not even up for the quidditch world cup which was strange seeing as wizards love their quidditch. Only after the mess with the cup and they all got back home john woke up saying "what's for breakfast Molly" they all looked at him with shock forgetting he was asleep for the last couple of days. They all screamed "what are you thinking death eaters attacked the world cup!" "What are death eaters and what world cup?" 'John asked'. Just as he said that an owl flew through the window addressed to John Harold Saxon saying:

Dear John Harold Saxon we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardly you will start as a 4th year and please grab the following supplies from Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Is the common here Molly" john asked as if he didn't know. "How come you're going to Hogwarts as a 4th year John" Hermione asked while sitting down "and what is that book at the bottom of the list?" "It says 'how to hide in muggle society' what is a muggle" John asked. "Muggles are non-magical beings dear" Molly replied. "Well how I am supposed to pay for all this stuff" john asked. When he asked a key falls out of the letter with a small envelope. "Well that's a gringotts key so I suppose we will have to drop at gringotts before buying the supplies" Molly says looking at the key. "Go to your room we have a big day tomorrow" Molly added. As John went up he told everyone good night.

The next day came and they all went to Diagon alley. "Let's head to gringotts and get your money so we can get our supplies" Molly said rushing everyone to gringotts. "What are they?" john asked politely. "They are Goblins dear" Molly said walking up to the Goblin that looked in charge. "We are here to get some money out of Mr Saxon's vault" says Molly "does Mr Saxon have his key" the Goblin says looking down on Saxon. "Yes I have my key" John replied to the Goblin. "What vault is it?" Molly asked the Goblin. "It is Vault 6" the Goblin reply nervously. "A single digit vault how?" molly asked John in disbelief. "The owner of this vault has long been allusive he comes in every few years but recently it was accessed" the goblin says looking at john with wary eyes. "I will get someone right on your deposit Mr Saxon" the goblin says going away to get a fellow goblin to bring them to the vault.


	3. the vault

Chapter 3: the Vault

 **Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor who but I own my OC and this story if anyone thinks I own either of them or steal my OC you will face a cure which has been passed in the Armstrong family for generations.**

As they got down in the cart to the vault they saw a sign when the goblin says "I cannot go further if you are to go the vault you must be able to pass these challenges" as that was said the goblin entered the cart again and went back up. "Well what does the sign say Hermione?" Ron asked. "I don't know I can't read it" Hermione replied. "It says for those who wish to past you must be warry and blink no more for the angel which cry will send you back but be warned you cannot fight them for they have time on their side" john says looking at the strange language (it's actually Korean even though I don't understand it) "so we must go through that door without blinking couldn't be to hard right Harry" Ron says cocky. "But it is too long of a way we don't even know where the angels are" Hermione replies before Harry could say anything. They entered the room anyhow to see angel on the wall and the door closing and then the lights flickered (by lights I mean candles) and then the angels moved towards them lightning fast in the dark when john says "run to the other side of that gate" as everyone ran John was standing looking at one angel not blinking. When they finally got through john ran fast still not blinking then said "well that was easy what's next". They all looked at him with shock wondering what's with him. As they walked through the corridor there was another sign in another language. "So yet another message which is sure to help us not be able to do this" Fred and George says together. "This one says 'for those who seek what is beyond be wary of the one of war for those creatures are ones of truth find yourself beyond the door for those who run will prey no more for the truth is behind this door' I think I understand it" John says not breaking eye contact with the door. "I think he knows more than you Hermione" Ron says jokingly. As they enter they instantly separated into groups of 2 or 3.

Harry, Ron, Hermione room

"Where is John and Molly" Harry asked. As he asked 3 blurry humanoid images appear in front of the three. As the images grew clearer they faced themselves Harry's double looked the clearer and says "I have failed my friends for I have become one with the dark arts my godfather has taught me well though". Then it was the image of Ron "I shall use my friends to achieve greatness I have all ways been jealous of Harry". Then finally the image of Hermione which said "I have learned from books and I will free the elves to take over the world". Then the images faded when the 3 knew of the fakes.

John and Molly's room

"Don't worry just keep on moving and ignore the images of ourselves" john says as walking past the blurry images. The images disappeared in an instant.

Back outside the rooms on the other side

"Keep moving we are almost there we just need to unlock the vault" John said walking to the vault door when everyone else appeared "what is going on here" everyone basically said together. "I have never heard of a vault with so much protection just who is your family John" Arthur asked john. "I don't know I only remember waking up from the creator and some other details like my name" John said while unlocking the vault. When the vault unlocks John says "take as much money as you want or can fit there is probably a quick way out somewhere" john says moving towards the mountain of gallons picking up a bag next to it and filling it up only to find that it is infinite. After diminishing a single mount of gallons he moved over to a corner to read a letter which said 'the books you requested are in the corner professor Saxon have fun teaching sincerely Dumbledore headmaster for Hogwarts'. Saxon then closed up the letter then grabbed the books which were all labelled the same then moved to a large sphere saying "I think this is the way out" then going back to lock the vault from the inside. When everyone finally stepped on the circle of the sphere then got transported to the front of Gringotts wizard bank.

They then went to shop and get the supplies when they got to Ollivanders wand shop John moved to the counter when Ollivander said "welcome I was told that you were coming I already have your measurements let me get the wands that was prepared for you". "Thank you" john replied politely. When the wands were given to John they all failed except one which was a 15 inches spruce oak and birch wood with an unknown core reacted well with John then Ollivander said "strange that this wand chose you seeing as this wand has an unknown core even though I made it the core only worked with 3 wood twisted". John then replied "how much is it" Ollivander said "free if you give me a report on it end of the year". "Thank you Ollivander" john said leaving.


	4. sorting hat evil mind reader

Chapter 4: Sorting hat evil mind reader

"Wake up John, Ron and Harry it's time to go" Hermione says shaking them. Ron and John groaned moving to get up. They eventually got dressed and went down for breakfast saying morning. Molly says "does everyone got their trunks packed" almost everyone said no except Hermione, John and Harry. Then after breakfast everyone quickly got their trunks packed Fred and George struggling to get everything packed with their joke supplies when John walked to them and offered to take the stuff into his infinite pocket they gurgling agreed to it finishing packing. When they all got packed they left for the train no one knew what John's pet was. They were coming in last second for the train. John just went straight with Ron, Hermione and Harry into a carriage when they started talking. They went and asked John about what pet he got when Malfoy appeared with his goons and he said "making friends with the first years hey Potter you don't even know what house he will be in. He best come with me so he can make some real friends" then John stood up into Malfoy's face and said "yeah right you pathetic little ferret" "who are you calling a ferret you disrespectful slob you should know better than to speak to your betters like that" Malfoy replies insulted. "You think that you are my better what kind of digit vault do you have I have a single digit vault" John replied. "Oh what number?" Malfoy says "6" john replied. "What! Vault 6 but that's impossible sure the founders had single digit vaults but how could a first year have that kind of vault" Malfoy says looking shocked at John. "Do you really think I am a first year Ha I am a fourth year" John says then thinks 'and a professor'. "Have you been sorted into a house yet?" Malfoy asks then John replies "nope but I hope that I am in Gryffindor". Malfoy just grunts then walks away. A long the way to Hogwarts they made small talk until Hagrid told first years to get off the train. "Hey Hagrid we have a question on what to do with the transfer student?" Hermione asked. "Ah he is meant to go with the first years" Hagrid answered looking at John. Once John got to the great hall he started tuning out until he heard his name and when he got up and put the sorting hat on which said in his head 'ah you are an interesting one a mental block powerful enough to stop dementors from feasting off of you and you don't even remember it but are you going to let me view your mind or not' in my mind I answer 'go ahead not like I have anything to hide but you must promise me not to tell anyone but Dumbledore' 'sure thing you have so much bravery and loyalty also knowledge but what to put you in maybe' then the hat screams out "Gryffindor". John then walks down then sat next to the golden trio making small talk then Hermione said "there's 2 empty cha" then was interrupted by the roof going haywire the 'mad eye Moody' appeared fixing it which then going to Dumbledore greeting him then a few seconds later there was a shadow coming from the roof to growing bigger as a person fell down cracking the floor also landing on his face. "Hello am I late no I can't be late I'm never later always on time when I meant to be" the stranger says looking around then saying "hello I'm the new professor. Professor Saxon is my name and I'm teaching how to integrate into muggle society" then everyone just looked shocked that he is bleeding white liquid and he face is repaired. Dumbledore then greeted professor Saxon white a big grin as he went and sat down. John tunned the rest of the night out until he was told to go to the dorms and Hermione said to John "the new professor has the same last name as you do you know him" "he seems familiar to me" John answered


	5. the flames of truth and lies

Chapter 5: the flames of truth and lies

The next few days were jam packed for Saxon teaching the purebloods how to communicate with non-magical folk was trickier than expected but the muggle born was easy to teach. But what was difficult was sitting in his own classes he just fell asleep so when he was told that he could put his name in he was surprised to say the least they thought he knew nothing about the tasks. So when the day came he ignore the entire speech and was sleeping when the other schools came in. John got hit by Hermione when he was sleeping and when they had to head back to the common room. But when night came John sneaked into the great hall putting his name in because the age line would not stop him he heard the doors open and the headmaster of one of the other schools came in he and john was socked then john quickly ran back to his staff bedroom. The next couple of days were annoying to say the least and one of the students from the other school said to him "why must we learn something pathetic as learning to live in muggle society" "you must learn so the auroras get a break from obliterating a non-magical beings mind every time a wizard or witch talks to them" Saxon replied in a shout and then said "for all those who think this subject is not worth learning you have a detention for a month at 5pm every day" all those who thought that it was a meaningless subject went what then Saxon said "thank you for telling me who is serving detention with me meet me 5pm this classroom that includes you Mr Saxon and no excuses unless you get picked for the torment which is unlikely the detentions will start once the champions are picked good day and class released"

Then the picking began and John was for once paying attention "victor Crum". "Hogwarts champion is John Saxon" then john got up and everyone started complaining that he is underage but the all of a sudden also Professor Saxon stood up and walk towards them then they said in unison "we are john Saxon and we are one and the same".

(Sorry for the short chapter but I thought that would be a good way to end it for I am evil muhaha so have fun thinking of what comes next because it will be fantastic)


	6. the detention

Chapter 6: the detention

(Oh by the way I won't release the chapter until the one after it is written that is how I am doing this just in case you don't know)

"You can't be both you pathetic little kid but you say you are the same person how can there be two of you" the headmaster except of Albus says in a nut shell "well I should head down you talk to me later" then after that the Saxons heard "Harry Potter" when Harry got down Albus also came down asking us calmly "did you put your name in the goblet?" harry said "no" and I said "yes" then Saxons went tuned the rest of it out. The next day at 5pm once everyone entered because Saxon got them in he said "okay for detention you are going to watch 50 years of sport news and count muggle money" "why" a drumgstang student says looking at Saxon then looking at the sleeping Saxon. "Why are you even here you said if you were a part of the contest you didn't need to come because the contest is to tuff" a Raven claw said looking at the sleeping Saxon "because you have a detention and someone needs to make sure you don't sneak off and plus there is a me in the common room and the staff room" Saxons said in unison which is now common to them.

The usually sleeping Saxon walked to Moody's defence against the dark arts class ignoring the most of what he said by sleeping until he performed the avada kadabra curse on the spider like creature and waited for class to be dismissed to talk to moody. "What do you want Saxon" Moody said looking with his magic eye. "I want to talk to you after you talk to Longbottom about the plants like you're planning to I will wait here for you" Saxon replied. A few hours later "Saxon now what did you want to talk about" Moody said. "Don't call me that while we are in privet Bartee Jr" Saxon said robes changing to yellow robes with a hood and crystals poking out. "Then what should I call you then" Jr said "call me the Timemaster young man and I would like to warn you and your master that I am protecting Potter and tell your master I know how he can gain true immortality" Timemaster yelled at Jr then left robes changing back to school ones. When he got back to the common room with a book about dragons and how to defeat them.

It was a few months later when Harry told john "dragons the first task is dragons" "I know I have been reading about dragons since I became a champion" john replied. A few days later than that it was the day of the first task john was called down to the field for the task when they were gathered john got Ukrainian Ironbelly has his dragon and he had to do his last they were all called down finally it was John's turn and he was ready for this has soon as he stepped out he saw the dragon it was huge and then John called out this will be easy he ran straight at it when the dragon breathed fire it looked if he was hit then the dragon's head fell off and John had the egg with not a single burn or cut then yelled "if that's all you guys got then you must do better than that" then stayed to see the mark from Dumbledore he got a 10 then he got a 9, 7, 10 he walked away being the fastest and top marks


	7. the dancing task

Chapter 7: the dancing task

John was told about the yule ball and didn't want to go so he just slept through the dance lessons except when Ron went to dance then he recorded it with a phone (which does work because he made a spell for that) and did nothing about getting a date for the ball. The detentions were fun for John's classes because he ran out of money news and sports so he started making them read comics and watching DC and marvel. Christmas came quickly and John still didn't have a date to the ball so he came by himself knowing the reason no one would go with him was because he was a professor. Once everyone was ready for the ball and down there John was told to stay back for a little bit for the champions' dance the transfiguration teacher asked where my dance partner was in return John said "why no one would go with me because of my job so I thought I would just dance by myself" and then the teacher said "pity then be ready to dance" once the dancing started John couldn't stop until he was tired then going back to his room because he didn't have to take care of the students the next day John realised that he dropped his wand while dancing then started running down to find it. He checked everywhere only to find it pressed at his back by a certain professor which is quite moody "looking for something Timemaster" Jr said with my wand aimed at my back "yes and you have it thank you seeing as it is found I ask for you to give it to me so I can be on my way" Timemaster replied. "But I have found out something about you in the library here that the dark lord will very please with" Jr said then continued "and this wand is unique such immense power in it". "I want it back now" Timemaster said. "No can do I am sure the dark lord will reward me greatly for you and this wand might hold the key" Jr said walking away with Timemaster's wand. The second task was the next day and John knew that the teachers were having trouble finding someone for him. The next day the task was about to begin in the lake as he moved to the starting point he felt something put into his back pocket. When he cheeked it he found his wand in it then all of a sudden the horn went he dived in and used an accio to move him to the sea floor. Once he got down and saw what he lost it was himself. He untied it then began to swim then he saw harry while he was leaving. He was suddenly attacked and was forced down until he exploded making both him and himself flying up out of the water but he was beaten by krum. As soon as he walked out the water steamed off in a second. He slept for the rest of the time he only found out that he was coming 2nd last and he slept in Gryffindor tower that night.


	8. the final task and death awaits

Chapter 8: The final task and death awaits

It was a few months later when they told them what the next task was which was a maze and then someone died apparently he was walking around looking for Dumbledore's office which he could not find for the life of him. It was the day of the final task when he finally found the office you would think he would be able to find it before he walked pass it around 500 times and it annoyed him so much but it was too late to talk with Dumbledore so he went down to the pitch where he fell asleep until the horn went for his turn then ran through until he was sure no one would be able to see him then disappeared and reappear a few minutes later to attack krum before he could do anything to anyone then saw the cup and ran with harry and told him together and grabbed the cup with harry and poof then he heard a voice say "kill the spare" then he heard the killing curse then all went black until he heard crying over him and woke up after Harry had left saying "curse you moldyshorts". "Where is Moody?" John then said wanting to leave with Dumbledore and the rest of the staff to Moody's office. He waited outside until he heard "I'll show you mine if you show me yours" from Jr then walked in saying "why hello how's been life Jr" "your alive so it is true your immortal wait until the master finds you out" Jr said laughing like a mad man (even for the Timemaster) "well I am not immortal I just have a set time to die but before then I cannot die not completely" John said looking around at the shocked faces (even Dumbledore's) then walked out for them to finish talking

The train ride home

"Mind if I sit with you guys for the trip home" john said to the golden trio then they replied "no of course shame that you apparently dying during the graveyard made you lose" one of them said but john didn't really care who said it but then he said "I have a place at little willing right next door to you Harry be prepared for fun but I will be posing as both parent and child" "wait does that mean you are going to keep an eye on Harry for now on" Hermione said excited. It took a while but when the train finally got to the station John had disappeared then reappeared a day latter moving next door because the old neighbours had won a lottery and moved away from the little town so then the Dursley's had dressed extremely well to introduced the new neighbours. There was then a knock at the door "hello I'm the new neighbour John Saxon and this is my son John Saxon Jr" John said. "Greetings I'm.." "Mr Dursley correct and this must be your wife Misses Dursley and your son Dudley it's a pleasure to meet you but I thought there was one more" john interrupted "ah my nephew Harry Potter" he said in disgust then continued "get down here boy" then he whispered "you better not infect these nice people here with your weirdness" "it is nice to meet you Harry I hope my son will get along with Dudley and Harry here" John said with a big smile.

The end for the first book this was just what I remembered I will start the other at some point please review and tell me what you thought


End file.
